1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mirror displays, and more particularly, to a method and an electronic device for controlling a mirror display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device including a combination of a mirror and a display is referred to as a mirror display. Research has been conducted on technology for displaying information on weather, schedules, health and the like using a mirror display (hereinafter, “smart mirror” technology).
A mirror display is a device in which a one-way mirror having a one-way transparent characteristic is combined with a display panel. When the display panel, which is positioned on a rear surface of the one-way mirror, is turned off, the mirror display functions as a mirror. When the display panel is turned on, light emitted from the display panel passes through the one-way mirror, so that the mirror display provides a display function.
The mirror display in the related art receives external power through a power supply cable, and commercial power may be used as a source of the external power.
The mirror display using only external power has a limitation in mobility, so that usability thereof may deteriorate. In order to improve mobility of the mirror display, embedding a battery in the mirror display may be considered. However, when the size of a display of the mirror display is largest, for example, the display has a size of at least 14 inches, a large amount of power may be consumed when operating the display. In this case, it may be difficult to configure the mirror display so that the mirror display is operated only by a battery.